


Will of Humanity

by thirstyPEPSICOLA



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Eren Is a Little Dead Shit, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, MY BAE, and well i like levi too, anyway this is a story about how to overcome life, but he's like dead since the start of the story so don't worry, i dunno what the hell is this, i just love her so much, let me marry her, let me protect her, mikasa is such a pure creature, moonlight of my dreams, my crush, rivamika, rivamika angst, rivamika something, sunshine of my mornings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 02:57:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11199036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirstyPEPSICOLA/pseuds/thirstyPEPSICOLA
Summary: His last breath. His revenge, her rancor. Her family, her friends. She's lost everything. The girls remembers his face, crying like a child. Why did he die? Why is he gone? She couldn't protect him- They're all gone, they all end up gone. [MikasaxLevi]





	Will of Humanity

**Author's Note:**

> Again, English is not my mother language.

Humanity had conquered. Mankind had regained its strength. But at what cost?  
Mikasa thought, in her room, under the sheets of her bed, crying. Because Eren was dead. He had died for humanity. She still remembered the Titan who devoured him, and how she cut off the back of his head a hundred times, even when at the first cut the beast was dead. Eren didn't have time to regenerate himself. The head was, zas, torn from a bite.  
She avenged the titan who murdered him, but she didn't feel that dreadful sensation in her stomach disappear. Because she didn't see evil in that monster's eyes. She saw nothing in them.  
She lost him again. Again, she couldn't save him.  
"Mikasa ..." History sighed for the third time. "Let's go to dinner, you can't starve... Not you."  
But she didn't move. I didn't want to. Why to eat, if the only thing that made sense in her life was Eren? And he was dead.  
"At least accompany me to the dining room. We are all worried about you."  
Mikasa looked at her out of the corner of her eyes. History was good to her. She was good to everyone. So was to Eren. 'Was'... And she sobbed again. The little girl grabbed her arm and struggled to lift her.  
Mikasa made an effort and, disheartened and flaccid, rose. She walked with her shuffling, pale, fallen, totally dead in life. They reached the recruits' table and began to eat. Everyone except Mikasa. She stirred her soup with the spoon, hiding her face behind the scarf Eren gave her, and ignored the sensation of a gaze fixed on her.  
Levi was watching her in silence. He knew her. Mikasa Ackerman, they had worked together. An excellent soldier. A military genius. Too impulsive, it should be noted, whenever Yeager was in the middle.  
He had also lived with her late brother, Eren. He was her only weakness, and now he was gone. The boy was passionate in the field of killing titans, had an initiative that concealed his lack of talent.  
And his attitude towards the girl was frustating. He always rejected her affection and protection. Who would not want a girl like Mikasa Ackerman to worry about oneself? He knew her past, what had happened to his mother the day they lost the Maria Wall. The boy was blind.  
But the loss of the titan-boy had affected him. Not as his recruits and friends, much less as his adoptive sister, but it had surprised him that he had died.  
"Hey, dwarf!" Hanji's voice came out of his stupor. "Ah, Mikasa. Little Levi is becoming interested in other human beings!"  
"Shut up, four eyes.  
However, the Commander's gesture became melancholy.  
"Eren's death has taken its toll on everyone," she said.  
Levi didn't answer. He continued to eat, until he heard a supplication.  
"Please, Mikasa, you must eat something!"  
The dining room was silent. Mikasa stood up from the table. Ignoring the entreaties of her companions, she approached the door with an indifferent gesture. Levi frowned. He could not let her starve to death. Not the military genius. Not Mikasa.  
When the girl passed him, Levi grabbed her arm with perhaps too much force.  
"Lance Corporal, let me go, please," she said coldly.  
"Eat." Levi got up and pressed his hand more tightly around her flushed skin. "It's an order."  
Hanji looked at her companion, surprised. But she kept silent.  
"Lance Corporal, p-"  
But Levi didn't let her speak. He put a piece of milk bread in her mouth and forced her to chew it, but she refused. Her eyes began to tear.  
"I'm not going to let one of my subjects die in any way, Ackerman," he hissed.  
She struggled to get rid of his grip, but he was stronger.  
"If you don't eat, you die. If you die, you don't live. And if you don't live, you can't remember your fucking brother!"  
The man's loud voice drew even more attention from the soldiers, but they were all attentive to the dispute since it began.  
And Levi triumphed when, amid tears of apparent frustration, Mikasa clenched her teeth around the piece of bread and swallowed it. She was hurt and weak in pride, but Levi felt a twinkle in her eyes that he could not decipher. But it didn't matter, because, for the first time in months, Mikasa's eyes brightened again.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll post this story in its original language, Spanish


End file.
